Thunder No 3
by kestreltitan
Summary: There's another thunder Ranger on the Scene... and how does she know Blake and Hunter?
1. Searching

I stood at the top of the hill. Below me was the Blue Bay Harbour Dirt bike track. Fully clad in my white motorcross outfit, I tucked my long brown hair into my helmet. I surveyed the area, looking for two particular people. I eventually saw them on the track. One clad in crimson, the other in dark blue. I smiled. I climbed on to my dirt bike and I tore after them.  
  
I quickly rode between them and, as fast as lightning, I overtook them and crossed the finish, metres ahead of them. I headed back to the hill where I'd started. I looked back.  
  
Hunter pulled up next to Kelly. He nodded in my direction.  
  
"Has that guy been here before?" he asked.  
  
"I would remember a pro like that," she replied.  
  
"Dude," Dustin said, puling up next to Kelly, "you just got wasted."  
  
"Don't rub it in Dustin," Blake warned, pulling up next to Hunter. I giggled. They all looked up at me and I rode down and out of sight.  
  
Later on I walked into Storm Chargers. Kelly was at the counter.  
  
"Hello?" she said when she saw me, "Can I help you?" I looked up at her.  
  
"Oh no," I replied, "I'm just looking around."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be starting Dirt Bike racing?" Kelly asked, smiling.  
  
"No," I grinned, "I'm 13. I've been learning since I was 10. My brothers taught me."  
  
"Your brothers sound like they're good teachers," Kelly smiled, "Do they ride around here?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen them since our parents died. I started riding around the local track today," I said.  
  
"Really? Which one were you?" Kelly frowned.  
  
"I was in white," I replied simply.  
  
"The winner!" Kelly exclaimed. I nodded. I heard an explosion outside.  
  
"I need to go. Nice talking to you," I said and I dashed out the shop. I rounded a corner and there were 3 Power rangers, red, yellow and light blue, all battling a strange looking alien. They weren't doing too well.  
  
I backed up around the corner. I suddenly heard a crash of Thunder. I looked back and there were the Crimson and Navy Thunder rangers and the green Samurai Ranger. They weren't much help either. I sighed. "Thunder Storm! Ranger form!" I yelled. In a flash of lightning I had become the White Thunder Ranger. Two small white deer horns prodded from my white helmet and my crossbow sat comfortably on my back. My skirt was white spandex and had red thunderbolts going down from my hip to the hem. Upon my chest I wore the symbol of the white deer.  
  
"Now puny rangers!" the alien yelled, "You will fall!!" He aimed his blaster at the 6 figures, struggling to get up. I stepped out from behind the corner. I blasted the alien with my crossbow.  
  
"Did your mum ever tell you not to pick on people smaller than you?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were gaping.  
  
"A Thunder Ranger!" The Crimson Ranger shouted.  
  
"Impossible!" The Navy Ranger yelled. I ignored them both. I moved forward so I was in between the Rangers and the Alien. He was twice my height and everyone could tell I was shorter than other rangers.  
  
"Hey!" yelled the Red wind Ranger, "Get out of there!"  
  
"He's dangerous!" The Samurai ranger shouted. I ignored them. I pulled the crossbow off my back.  
  
"Nice toy," the alien mocked. I grinned.  
  
"Careful," I said, "It bites." I blasted it right through the stomach. The alien fell down and exploded. I turned to face the other rangers who were scrambling to their feet.  
  
"Who are you?" the crimson Ranger asked.  
  
"Yeah," said the Navy Ranger. I giggled.  
  
"Don't worry Blake and Hunter," I said, "I'm a friend." And I teleported out.  
  
If you wanna hear more of the story I need 5 reviews. Good reviews are preferred Plz 


	2. A New Riding Partner

(Before I start I want to thank everyone who gave me a great review. They were a lot more uplifting than my very first review. I don't own power rangers blah blah blah. If I did this would never be on this website. Anyway back to my story.)  
  
I was back at the track within a couple of days, my long brown hair carefully tucked into my helmet. I climbed onto my silver dirt bike and I carefully rode down to the track. After my little stunt near Storm Chargers, I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. A little hard when you wear a white motorcross suit and own a silver dirt bike.  
  
"Hey!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see a rider pull up next to me. He pulled off his helmet to reveal brown, curly hair and a dorky grin.  
  
"You won a race a couple of days ago right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, pulling off my helmet and letting my hair fall neatly around my shoulders and down my back.  
  
"You're just a kid!" the guy yelled, registering the obvious.  
  
"I'm 13 and a half," I argued.  
  
"Oh right. I'm sorry," the guy said, "I'm Dustin."  
  
"Jesse," I replied. I suddenly heard a screaming coming from Blue bay harbour. Me and Dustin drove to the top of the hill. Smoke seemed to be rising from the streets.  
  
"Listen," Dustin said, "I've gotta go. But can I race you later? Here about 7ish? I'd like all my friends to meet you."  
  
"That sounds good," I replied. I watched as Dustin turned and shot down the hill. I looked back at the smoke and I smiled.  
  
"There's no way I'm missing this party," I said. I shot towards the city.  
  
The place was in an uproar. One of Lothor's goons, one that looked amazingly similar to a trout, was trying to drown the city. He trapped people in giant bubbles and seemed to gain extreme pleasure from watching the bubbles slowly fill up with water.  
  
"Yo! Fish breath!!!" Someone cried and the Troutman turned around. There before him stood the 6 Power Rangers.  
  
"You do know fish are supposed to stay in water?" the Blue ranger shouted. The Trout only smiled and blasted at them. They all dived aside.  
  
"Someone got out of the wrong side of the tank this morning," the Blue Ranger said.  
  
"I'll second that," the Samurai Ranger agreed.  
  
"Ok. Let's get serious," the Crimson ranger said. They formed fighting positions. The Troutman just smirked and pulled a small glass ball from his bag. He flung it at the rangers. Most dived aside but the Blue Ranger was too slow. It hit her, expanded and trapped her inside. Everyone looked on in horror as the bubble began to fill up with water.  
  
"Tori!" the Navy ranger yelled. He slammed his fists against the bubble. I teleported into a nearby alley, fully clad in ranger get up. I looked on in horror as the water reached Tori's neck. I ran out and I pulled the crossbow off my back and I aimed at the bubble.  
  
"Blake, move!!!" I yelled. He turned, saw me and quickly moved aside. I fired and the bubble popped. Tori fell out, gasping for air. We all ran to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Tori spluttered, "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Anytime," I said. I looked up. Troutman was gone. I sighed.  
  
"You turn up just when we need you," the Red ranger said.  
  
"You should come back to our base," the Yellow ranger said.  
  
"Yeah," the Crimson Ranger said, "Sensei will probably want to meet you." I shook my head.  
  
"I have my own agenda," I said. I teleported back to the track and I demorphed. I collapsed on the ground and I waited for Dustin and his friends to arrive. 


	3. Intros

I pulled my helmet securely over my face. If Dustin was bringing his friends, I didn't want Hunter and Blake recognising me just yet.  
  
I secured it just as I saw Dustin approaching with 5 other people. The girl of the group was dressed in a blue top and cropped trousers. The dark skinned boy walking next to Dustin was dressed in a red shirt and was carrying a skateboard. The boy on the other side of the girl was dressed in a green shirt and had glasses. The last two were Blake and Hunter, both in motorcross outfits.  
  
"Hi!" Dustin yelled, as they all ran up the hill towards me.  
  
"Hi Dustin," I said.  
  
"These are my friends, Tori, Shane, Cam, Blake and Hunter," he said, "I've told them all about you."  
  
"Dustin been telling us you're one wild rider," Tori said, smiling.  
  
"I'll say!!!" Dustin said, "She totally beat Blake and Hunter a couple of days ago."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, registering the embarrassed faces of Blake and Hunter, "I've gotta go. Parents say I've gotta be in. Bye."  
  
I climbed onto my bike and I rode away, holding back the tears. Shane looked a little confused. After I left he turned to everyone.  
  
"Kelly said she saw that girl in Storm Chargers right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Cam said.  
  
"Kelly said the girl had told her that she had no parents," Shane finished.  
  
"So she lied?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Probably," Shane said.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Blake asked.  
  
"Someone should follow her," Dustin said. Everyone looked at Blake and Hunter. They suddenly realised what the others were suggesting.  
  
"Why us?" Blake shouted.  
  
"Because you two ride the fastest," Tori said, tossing Blake his helmet. Blake and hunter sighed. They pulled on their helmets, climbed onto their bikes and they tore after me.  
  
(I know its short but I'm building up to something here. Everyone, who is making guesses about the storyline, are coming up with some good ideas too but I won't reveal Jesse just yet. Don't worry. Jesse isn't going to be the perfect human being but I need to give her some kind of hobby and I want her to have something in common with Blake and Hunter besides the Thunder morpher thing. You'll see how it pulls together in the end, I promise. Thank you for the reviews.) 


	4. Confessions

I raced through the forest. The sun seemed to be hiding itself as if to give me an alibi. I defiantly did not want to be seen by anyone in the city below.  
  
I suddenly became aware of bike engines. Two. I looked back to see two riders, one crimson and one navy. Blake and Hunter!!! I had to lose them. I looked ahead of me. A small fork in the path! I darted down the left path. Blake seemed to go up the right path but Hunter was still on my trail. I sped up.  
  
Suddenly Blake appeared on the path in front of me. I swerved to avoid a crash and I went straight over a fallen log! I was hurled off my bike and into a tree. Everything went black.  
  
I woke up; lying on a bed in a room that looked like it had escaped ancient Japan. My head was ringing. I sat up and I groaned. Cam walked in, carrying something.  
  
"Oh good," he said, "You're awake."  
  
"Cam?" I said, "Where am I?"  
  
"My home," he replied, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a ten thousand pound truck just ran over my head," I replied, rubbing my head, "Why were Blake and Hunter following me?"  
  
"They wanted to ask you a couple of questions," he said, "Like why did you lie to us at the track?" I covered my mouth. I honestly did not know how to get out of this mess.  
  
"I see," Cam said, when he realised I wasn't going to answer, "then maybe you can tell me where you got this." He showed me his right hand. Sitting in the middle of his palm was my Morpher and White deer Power disk.  
  
"Give those back!" I exclaimed," They're mine!!"  
  
"Who gave it you?" Cam asked, smirking.  
  
"My Sensei! Now give it!" I said and I snatched at it. Cam held it just out of my reach.  
  
"Now Cam, that is no way to treat a guest," I heard someone say. I looked to my right to see a guinea pig leap onto the table by my bed.  
  
"I'm Sensei Wantanabee of the wind Academy," he said, "Who are you, my child?"  
  
"I'm Jesse," I replied.  
  
"Cam, can you leave us for a moment?" Sensei said. Cam nodded and left the room. After checking Cam wasn't listening in, Sensei came and sat down on my bedside table.  
  
"Now Jesse," he said, "I want you to tell me your entire story." And everything just began spilling from my mouth. 


	5. Hunter

Hunter's POV  
  
Shane, Dustin, Cam and Tori all went down to the beach. Me and Blake decided to skip. (well, I decided. Blake only agreed when I told him that we needed to chat.)  
  
We headed to the track. We sat down on the hill where we first saw the kid.  
  
"Did Dustin tell us the kid's name?" I asked.  
  
"No. You know who the kid reminds me of ,though, don't you?" Blake said.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "Jesse."  
  
"She was so much fun," Blake said.  
  
"She used to fall off her dirt bike," I laughed. Blake suddenly got all serious.  
  
"Do you think she would have gotten any better if she'd survived that day with mum and dad?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably. That fateful day was the most terrible day of my life.  
  
Flashback  
  
Blake and I were off at track. We'd just come home with our little adopted sister, Jesse, from a day training at the Thunder academy. Jesse had some practicing to do and mum and dad wouldn't let her leave until she'd completed it. We left without her. Three hours later we come back to see Sensei Amino standing in front of a huge pile of rubble that used to be our home. He took us away and told us what had happened.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Probably," I replied. Suddenly my morpher went off. I lifted it.  
  
"Go for Hunter," I said.  
  
"She's awake," Cam's voice said.  
  
Everyone was back when me and Blake arrived. They looked like they had been in a hurry, like they were as eager to find out about this girl as we were. Sensei came out of the door on our left and he leapt onto the table.  
  
"Everyone," he said. We all fell silent.  
  
"I would like to present," he said, "the White Ranger of the Thunder Ninja academy." He looked towards the door. Out of it came the kid, looking quite nervous, dressed in a Thunder ninja uniform.  
  
"Jesse Bradley," Sensei finished and I felt my bottom jaw drop. 


	6. An Explanation

Jesse's POV  
  
I just stood there. My white deer badge was firmly placed on my uniform. My hair was brushed and for once looked quite tidy. But I knew they were not the reasons Blake and Hunter were staring at me. They had thought I was dead. They had thought I'd been in the house with mum and dad.  
  
"Jesse?" Blake said, stepping forward. I tried to smile.  
  
"Hey big bro," I said. He smiled.  
  
"I haven't been called that for a long time," he said and I just snapped. I ran forward and threw my arms around him as tears poured down my face. I felt like that 6 year old kid that used to run to her big brothers when the bullies got too mean. I was 6 again for 1 moment.  
  
"I've missed you so much," I said, letting go of him. He smiled at me again.  
  
I then turned to Hunter who seemed to be in a state of shock. I walked up to him and I stared up at him. He certainly seemed to have changed since our parting. He had been so cheerful and he was kinda like an older Blake. But now he seemed much more mysterious. In some ways, I felt the brother I knew was gone.  
  
"Hey," I said, trying to smile, "this must be something you weren't expecting, huh." He still seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
"Maybe I should go," I said, turning to Sensei.  
  
"No!" Hunter blurted out. I looked back at him. He certainly seemed to have woken up from his dream like state. Everyone was looking at Hunter now. He seemed to be breathing heavily. Blake moved over to him and made him sit down.  
  
"I believe you all will have questions," Sensei said, "Jesse. Are you willing to answer them?" I nodded. Everyone sat down.  
  
"Shane first," Sensei said. Shane nodded.  
  
"Who gave you your morpher?" he asked.  
  
"Sensei Amino presented it to me on my 10th birthday, the same day Blake and Hunter began teaching me how to ride a dirt bike," I said, "he said I was destined to own it but I should keep it a secret until it was needed." I glanced at Hunter who now seemed to calming down.  
  
"So Blake and Hunter taught you to motorcross?" Dustin asked. I nodded. He looked surprised. He turned to Blake.  
  
"How come you two never taught me to ride like you guys?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Because she's our sister and you're a pain in the neck," Blake replied. Dustin shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough," he said, suddenly realising what Blake had said, "Hey!!!"  
  
"Enough you two!!!" Sensei yelled and those two began to argue. Both fell silent. Tori opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.  
  
"Yes?" I said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I sound rude," she said, "But where did you come from? Blake and Hunter have never mentioned a sister before." I smiled but in a painful way.  
  
"I think Blake and Hunter were under the impression I was dead," I said, "The day Lothor killed my mum and dad, I was supposed to be out biking with my brothers but Sensei Amino said I needed to practise and so my parents refused to let me go out until I had done. So Blake and Hunter left without me. I promised them I would catch up with them later. After two hours of practise my mum said I could go and catch up with Blake and Hunter if I went into town and got her a few things and brought them back first. So I went out, got the stuff and I came back to drop my stuff off and collect my bike and I found the house in rubble. I don't remember anything else about that day. I do know that when I finally became aware of what was going on I was in a foster home." I looked down at the ground trying to forget a few years of bad memories.  
  
"Anything else anyone wants to ask her?" Sensei said. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Very well," Sensei said, "Jesse I know this has been a very eventful day for you and I do think that you need rest." I smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Sensei," I said and I made my way back to my room. 


	7. Dawn

I woke in the early hours of the morning. I threw on my ninja uniform and I brushed my hair the best I could. I made my way out of Ninja Ops. I knew exactly where I was heading. A small cliff over looking a lake to the east. I'd seen it when I'd gone on a midnight raid of the nearby academies with some of my young ninja friends. To this day no-one knows who put a collection of the ninja academy flags at the top of the tree at which the Union stone stands beneath.  
  
I climbed to the top and I grinded to a halt. There was someone already sitting there...  
  
(I know I know short. But I'm still building here.) 


End file.
